True To Know
by chibisansempei
Summary: There is another Souma. Another zodiac. His mother ran away so he knows nothing until he meets Shigure and Yuki. A year later he's come back for a visit. His mother has died and he'll be going to their school? Secrets, lies, hurt, truth, comfort in pain..
1. Sometimes, Things Are Too Strange

**Story:** True To Know  
**Chapter:** (1) Sometimes Things Are Too Strange  
**Pairings:** Soon to see.  
**Warnings:** - Well to start off with. I busted my 'I' key. I've tried my best to make sure they are all there but may have missed a few. I'm sorry. - _**This will be based on the anime not the manga.**_The anime only goes to episode 26 and stops when Tohru goes to see Akito after she sees Kyo's true form. This give me a lot of room to do what ever. I am reading the manga though and will keep some of that as well. MAJOR difference between this and the real thing though. Things will be pretty different. - I'm not sure yet but knowing me, there will be yaoi. Still not sure though. Just a forethought. - Names may be spelled wrong - If you're confused, it may be a good thing. Just ask and I'll clear it up if it won't ruin anything. - I think I made the OOC. Sorry.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. Trust me this is a good thing.  
**Summary:** There is another Sohma. Another zodiac. His mother ran away so he knows nothing until he meets Shigure and Yuki. A year later he has come back for a visit. His mother has died and he will be going to their school? This year will be worse off than before.  
**A/N:** Wow!! I know how to write!! The only bad thing is, it's another story I have to keep up with and not an update. I'm sorry!! Is t just me or do I always have an OC? Oh well. Umm... yeah... I'm only just getting into the story so I may have made every one a bit OOC. I'm sorry. I think I'm forgetting something but I can't think of it... Hmm... Just enjoy!!

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru were all sitting down to dinner when they heard someone shout out Shigure's name. They sounded panicked.

"I believe your editor is back. Did you not give her a full script?" Yuki asked.

"No, I gave it all to her."

"Shgure!!!"

"That doesn't even sound like her."

"It sounds like a boy!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It does." Shigure got up to open the side door but before he reached it, something burst through it at a great speed, knocking him down.

"Shigure!! You have to help me!! You have to! THEY'RE AFTER ME!! Help, damn you. Don't just lay there!" The boy that had broken though the door took hold of the front of Shigure's kimono and shook hard. "Help!!" Shigure started crying.

"You're actually asking for my help. It must be big. Important. You never ask for help." He went on a long rant about the rareness of it and how it had to be something great. That is, until Yuki interrupted.

"Uh, Shigure. It's just a bunch of fangirls." He points at the big hole in the door. Sure enough, there was a hoard or squealing girls looking in. Half of them looked confused but went back to squealing. Something about a new look. The boy pulled Shigure close to his face, eyes bugged and teeth grinding.

"Help. Me. Now."

"But, you're sitting on me."

"That doesn't matter! Do something!"

"He has a point you know." Yuki said. "He can't do much with you on top of him like that."

"I don't want to hear anything from you. This is all YOUR fault to begin with."

"What did I do?" The boy took a deep breath, ready to yell out all the reasons.

"No, look. It's okay, they're leaving." Tohru pointed out, a little relieved. The boy sighed and Shigure let out a nervous laugh.

"Why don't you join us? We were just about to eat." The boy jumped up immediately.

"Food?! Finally! I'm starved." He got up and went back over to the busted door. In a rush, he had forgotten to take his coat off. And wipe his feet off. At least he didn't have shoes on. Of course, that would have been smarter seeing as it was raining outside. He'd tracked mud everywhere. As he turned around after hanging his coat up to dry, Tohru gasped. Yuki and this boy were practically twins. "Man, I made a mess, huh? Sorry, I'll clean it up after I eat. But, food first. I haven't eaten in forever."

"By forever, he means a few minutes. And you'd better not run off after eating and leave it."

"Have I ever done that before? No."

"Yes." Yuki and Shigure said in unison.

"Pftt! Forget you guys." He took off his paperboy hat and threw it at the wall. Long silver hair fell down his back. "That'll need washed later." He sighed. "Why does it have to suffer so?"

"He feels sorry for a hat?" Kyo mumbled to himself. The boy turned around in a huff.

"That's not just ANY hat, I'll have you know." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the tangles out. Yes, he really did look like Yuki. Except the hair. Both had silver hair but where as Yuki's hair was short all around and the front a little longer, this boys hair was longer on the right side. So long in fact that it reached past his hip and covered his right eye. The left side was the same as the rats though. He sighed again. "Whatever, I'll take care of it later. It's food time." After making sure his feet were mostly clean, he raced to the table where Tohru had prepared him a place between Shigure and Yuki. He filled his plate with everything ha could find and dug in. Kyo blinked a few times.

"Wait, wait, waaiiit! Who the hell is he?"

"Oh, that's right. You and Tohru haven't met him yet. This is Nakano Zi. Don't ask what it's short for. Zi, this is Sohma Kyou, and Handa Tohru." The boy, Zi, gave them the peace sign and continued to shovel food into his mouth. He really was hungry. "Uh, yes, well, Zi here is a part of the Sohma Family. Kinda. He-"

"Mom ran away when she found out she was prego."

"Yes, I was getting to that. Anyway, a few months before you showed up, Tohru, we ran into him. Well, he ran into us. And neither of us-" Zi cleared his throat, loudly. "What?" Zi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes. Not very trusting are you?"

"Wif reashon."

"Well, at any rate, we saw how similar Zi looked similar to Yuki and discovered that he is related."

"Hardwy."

"Hmm, yes. There's barely any Sohma blood in him. But there's enough to make him a part of the zodi-" Zi clapped his hand over Shgure's mouth, eyes bugged.

"Calm down _Zi._ Tohru already knows about the zodiac." Kyo said. "And that was a bad cover up." Zi tore the norimaki* out of his mouth and pointed it at Kyou in a threatening way. How food could be threatening is beyond anyone but he pulled it off.

"No one asked for your opinion." He shoved the rest of it in his mouth and it was gone in one bite.

"You're apart of the zodiac? That's nice." _'I wonder which one he is.'_

"Yeah, well. I probably better go. Thanks for the food." He got up really fast and was grabbing his coat before anyone knew he left his seat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shigure said as he continued to eat.

"Oh yeah, my hat."

"No. The door and the mud you said you'd take care of."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Mehe!" He hung his coat back up and left to the kitchen. "I'll start with the mud. It's safe to go into the kitchen right? Last time I tried, I nearly died."

"Yes, Ms Honda has kept everything clean lately." Yuki said.

"Ah." He came back with a small bucket of water and a sponge.

"Oh, I'll help you." Tohru got up and was heading to the kitchen to get another sponge when Zi yelled at her.

"I don't need any help! I can do it myself. My arms aren't broken, you know." He was scrubbing the floor with more force than necessary.

"Hey, she was only trying to be nice. No need to yell. And you could have at least said thank you."

"Kyo's right." Yuki said. "That was uncalled for. And rude, even for you."

"No, it's okay. I should have asked if he needed help rather than just try to do it."

"No, Ms Honda. Something's wrong. Usually he'd get moody anyway. That's how he is, not wanting any help no matter what. That's why Shigure was happy to have been asked for help. But he usually wouldn't have yelled like that."

"Think you know me after only a short time together, Yuki? You shouldn't assume things like that. And why does something have to wrong. It's been over a year since you've seen me. Something may have changed. It doesn't have to be wrong." He bite out. Teeth clenched again.

"What changed then?" Shigure asked. Zi didn't answer, just kept scrubbing until the mud was gone. Everyone stayed silent. They could tell something was on his mind. He took the bucket back to the kitchen and came back with the stuff to fix the door. Half way through fixing it, he stopped. He didn't move.

"I came here today because my aunt kicked me out of the house. She didn't want anything to do with me. She didn't even make sure I had somewhere to go. I walked here. I'm not sure why. I didn't just assume you'd let me in. That didn't even cross my mind. I just... wanted to see you guys I guess." He continued to fix the door.

"What about your mother? Surely she wouldn't have allowed that." Tohru said. He sighed. He paused for a second.

"Mama..." He didn't say anything else until he was finished. "I'll be going to your school from now on. I transferred." He grabbed his coat and hat and walked out the door.

"Zi, where's your mother? Why are you really here? You live a few towns over, you shouldn't be here. Tell us the truth." Shigure all but commanded of him.

"Mama, she... She died about a month ago. I was sent to go live with her sister but like I said, she kicked me out. She didn't like how I acted. Said I was spoiled. No good. A trouble maker. She said... I grabbed most of my stuff and left. I haven't even showered since I left. I feel gross. I probably smell even worse. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I'm sorry." He made his way out to the yard. Shigure got up and followed him to the door.

"Zi. You can't just leave."

"Did I forget something else?" he inquired softly.

"No. Just... Where are your shoes? You're going to catch you death like that."

"You know I don't like shoes. I hardly ever wear them." Shigure sighed.

"Zi, you're welcome to stay here. You know you are. Come back inside."

"NO!! I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!! I just... I'm FINE!! Leave me alone!!" He ran. He didn't know where he was going, he just went. He hated people offering assistance like he couldn't do anything on his own. He hated it, despised it! It made him feel weak, useless. Just like- No! He wouldn't think like that. Not any more. That was forbidden. Always forbidden. _'I'm sorry mama. I said I wouldn't run any more but I can't help it.'_ Zi tripped on an upturned root and slid a few feet in the mud. He just lay there. Sinking into the dirt. He thought of it as the earth around him trying to comfort him. Trying to ease the pain. But there was no pain. Just disappointment. He'd fallen. Again. He'd fallen once more. He wasn't suppose to do that any more. He said he wouldn't! It was wrong! He hated falling. _'I will be Strong, mama. I promise.'_ He stood up just to fall back down. His ankle. He twisted his ankle. _'Stupid!'_

He heard someone call his name. He scrambled to get up, ignoring the pain in his foot. It wouldn't stop him. He didn't need help. And something as stupid as a hurt ankle wasn't about to make him accept any. He used a tree to get himself standing then ran again. This time every step shot pain up his leg and he tripped over every little thing. Finally, he stepped into a small impression in the ground and fell, his head landing in a bush of thorns and on a rock. He lost consciousness as he heard the voice catch up with him. His last though was _'Must keep running. Must get 'way. I don't wan any help. Don' wanit. Must run.'_

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

When Zi ran, Tohru got up and made to follow but Shigure caught a hold her.

"If you chase him, you'll only scare him off even more."

"But, something could happen to him. I have to go." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Besides, he still needs to apologize to Tohru. He's not getting away that easily."

"Fine. You'll see, though." He let her go and Tohru ran after Zi, Kyo following behind her.

"He can run pretty fast, huh? I can't even see him anymore."

"Yeah." Kyo agreed. "He sure can." After a few minutes of not seeing him, Tohru began to call out his name but no answer came. "Tohru, over there." Kyo ran off to the left.

Zi was laying on the ground. His clothes were so dirty and wet, the dark greys looked black. His silver hair looked like it had red in it. Blood.

"Kyaa!! Oh no. He's bleeding. Kyo, help me get him up." She grabbed one arm and Kyo grabbed the other. Once they got him mostly standing and leaning most of his weight on Kyo, Zi woke up slghtly.

"Nnn... My head... MAA!! Don't touch me!" He jumped away from the other two and backed away slowly. He was reminded, the hard way, about his ankle and fell down again. "GAH! Damn it!"

"You idiot. You can't walk like that. Just put up with a little help for now."

"No!" Zi got up and ran again. He slipped and tripped. Little twigs and sharp rocks ripping his feet up.

"Even with his foot like that, he can run fast." They were chasing him again. They could mostly keep up this time. He fell and they slid to a halt next to him.

"Don't touch me!! I swear, if you do, you'll regret it!"

"That's not very threatening coming from someone who can hardly walk."

"Made you run pretty good though, didn't I? Look, you can hardly breath." It's true. Both Tohru and Kyo were breathing hard. Zi wasn't having any problem. If they didn't know any better, they could have mistaken hm for having been sitting there the whole time. He did look faint though.

"Oh, your face s red! And you've got a fever. You can't go anywhere like that! You have to let us take care of you."

"I DON'T. NEED. HELP!! GYAH!" He stood up and pushed past them. He made it two feet and collapsed. He didn't get back up. "Nnn."

"I think he's out. Stupid. What kind of idiot is he anyway?!" They eventually got him placed on Kyo's back.

"Are you sure you can carry him? It's raining and all."

"It's not like _you_ can carry him. As long as we get back soon. I should be alright. You didn't by chance get an umbrella did you?"

"M-mh. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Let's just get back. He's getting heavy."

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

"Will he be alright?" Tohru asked.

"I think so. It was just a bump on the head and a twisted ankle. I don't think he has a concussion or anything serious." Shigure, while not having any medical training, picked up a few simple things from Hatori. After they brought Zi back, they placed him in warm blankets and bandaged his head and feet. When they tried to get some of the wet clothes off, he just curled around himself in a tight ball. When Tohru suggested they change him to his zodiac form, Yuki just said that that would cause more problems than it's worth.

"What's his form anyway? I can't think of one that isn't already taken by someone else."

"I think it best to wait, Kyo. We're still unclear about a few things. Just give it time."

"I hate waiting." Kyo walked off.

"I can't wait to find out. But, if all the others are taken by someone else and Kyo couldn't think of it, does that mean there's a double? That wouldn't make any sense."

"DON'T TOUCH!!" Zi shot up, yelling, breahting hard.

"Zi, you should lie back down. You hit your head pretty hard." Zi just glared at Shigure and jumped out of bed. He limped his way to the door.

"I don't care." The others followed. Once he got down stairs, Kyo bopped him upside the head with a book and he fell to the floor.

"I knew this was good for something. Just had to find a use." It was one of the books Shigure himself had written. The dog began to cry.

"It's good for more than just that."

"You idiot! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because they told you to stay in bed." Zi growled deeply and got back up. He walked back outside. Tohru and Yuki followed.

"Zi! Please come back in. Don't think of it as help."

"What am I supposed to think of it as then? Pity? I don't want that either. I don't want sympathy. I don't want assistance. I don't want courtesy. I just don't want it."

"Why don't you think of it as offering help rather than gaining help." Yuki yelled.

"Who would I be helping exactly? And how? No one here needs any." He turned around and froze. Tohru was crying. "What's wrong?" He limped over to her and took her hands away from her face.

"I-I-... You're hurt but still want to get away?"

"Ms Honda..."

"If you stay here, at least tonight, at least until the rain stops, then you will help her feel better. She will worry about you the whole time if you leave. Just stay a little while." Zi sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay the night. But I leave tomorrow." he walked past them and into the house. Shigure, who seemed to have expected that he would stay, had a set of pj's ready for him. (Kyo shouted a few 'Why does he have to wear MY clothes?!' and 'I didn't say he could wear those.') He took a shower and went right to bed.

The next morning, Zi was gone and the pj's were folded neatly on the bed with a note saying:

'_**Thanks**'._

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**To Be Continued...  
****_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

*norimaki- _Maki_, or "rolled," sushi typically is strips of vegetables or fish rolled in rice and wrapped in thin sheets of seaweed called _nori_. (I see it as more of a sushi 'egg roll' or something)

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you like it. I'm not sure how long this story will last seeing as the plot bunnie is an old one with pneumonia or something. I have a lot of ideas for it though so hopefully it'll go 'til the end. ^.^ Please review. At least one will get a new chapter.

Something major involving Akito and secrets coming up next! Mehe!

**Ja!  
-Chibi  
(6-21-09) (6-27-09)**


	2. Keep Running

**Story:** True To Know  
**Chapter:** (2) Keep Running  
**Pairings:** Soon to see.  
**Warnings:**  
**- **_**This will be based on the anime not the manga.**_ The anime only goes to episode 26 and stops when Tohru goes to see Akito after she sees Kyou's true form. This give me a lot of room to do what ever. I am reading the manga though and will keep some of that as well. MAJOR difference between this and the real thing though. Things will be pretty different.  
**-** I'm not sure yet but knowing me, there will be yaoi. Still not sure though. Just a forethought.  
**-** Names may be spelled wrong  
**-** If you're confused, it may be a good thing. Just ask and I'll clear it up if it won't ruin anything.  
**-** I think I made them OOC. Sorry.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. Trust me this is a good thing.  
**So far:** We've net the weird personality of Nakano Zi who is basicly, but not, Yuki's twin in looks. He's major 'Don't touch me' and 'Don't help me'. A very negitive person. He finally accepted help after fighting with the woods and trying to convince himself that he is helping Tohru not the other way around. He disappeared the next morning.

**A/N:** OH MY GOD!!! I know how to update!! It's a miracle! O.O And I have no way to tell if something is misspelled so if you could point out where it is I would be REALLY happy.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

On the way to school Yuki began to tell a more detailed story about Zi. It wasn't to much more informative than what Shigure had told but it made a little more sense. And as t turns out, the boy is in his last year of school.

"Oh, and just so you know, Akito has no clue about any of this. Or so we think. Shigure said that it would be best if he wasn't told. Everytime I see him, I have to agree. There's somethng about Zi, I can't explain it, but something's telling me that he shouldn't be aware." After a few minutes of silence, Yuki told Tohru a funny story about a time when Zi was trying to avoid help. He'd nearly set both Shigure's house and, somehow, a shop in town on fire.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**-AfterSchool-**

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were walking out of the school, students busteling around everywhere, talking to friends and ignoring annoying family members. As they reached the main gate, someone from behind them loudly said 'Thanks.' and they all turned around. Zi was standing there looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked. Zi loked up a little, obviously trying not to be seen. He glared at Kyo.

"I just wanted to thank you all for... being good to me last night. But if you want to act like that then forget it. I was just trying to be nice. You know, polite, or is that hard for you to comprehend? 'Manners' doesn't seem to be apart of your vocabulary-"

"Zi-"

"Don't 'Zi' me. He's the one with the problem. There's something about you that I don't like, Kyo. Something dirty. Something... wrong." They glared at each other. "And it has little to do with the zodiac." He whispered as he turned away.

"Hey, Zi."

"Yes, Ms Honda?"

"Umm, Shigure said that if we see you we should tell you that you're free to come back when ever you want. Not to stay, if you don't want to, just to visit."

"Of course, it looks like it would be better if you did stay with us." Yuki said. "You said yourself that you had no where else to stay. You might as well join us." Zi looked at them for a second longer before turning around again.

"I'm fine on my own." he said calmly.

"Zi, you really should-"

"I said I'm fine and I meant it. I can do this by my self. I will. Stop offering your help!" He ran away again.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**-NextDay(Sunday)-**

"Shigure!! Yuki, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sounds like Zi's coming" Tohru got up and opened the door just in time to keep it from being busted again. He ran down the hall and disappeared.

After an hour of not showing back up when the girls left, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki went looking around the house for him. The rat found him passed out in a closet in a position that could not feel well at all. He'd passed out because of a cold. His fever was high and nose running. They placed him in a bed and the next morning he was gone again. Leavng no trace behind.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

**-Monday-**

Around the middle of the school day, Zi went to the school and jumped up on the wall. He lay back and took a little nap and stayed asleep even after the final bell. Luckly, Tohru noticed him up there and had the others wait up until all the students were gone. Kyo picked up a fist sized rock and threw it at his face. Zi's hand came up and easly knocked it away before it hit. He turned over, facing towards the school and a loud snore echoed through out the yard. Kyo picked up another rock and this tme it hit him square it the head. Zi fell off the wall and into the school yard. Yuki walked around the gate and sighed at the sight before him. It seemed that Zi was one _heavy_ sleeper. He tried shaking him a little but he stll didn't want to wake up. _'__Now what?'_

"What's taking so long?" Kyo asked as he, too came around. "He's still asleep? That idiot!" He walked over and reached to grab the back of hs jacket but was stopped by Yuki.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Kyo ignored him and grabbed anyway.

"Wake up, stupid! Honestly who falls asleep on a schoolyard wall then falls off whle stayng asleep?!" He shook harder. Before he knew it, Kyo was soaring across the yard with a bloody nose. Yuki had a 'I told you so' look.

"How many times do I have to tell you people not to touch me?!" Yelled a now very awake Zi. "And didn't you know it's bad luck to wake me up before I want to?" He was glaring a hole in Kyo's head and Kyo, who was holding his nose, was returning the favor.

"Calm down, Zi. He hasn't learned you 'rules' yet." He chuckled. "Of course, I doubt he'll follow them anyway." Kyo charged Zi, knocking him over and they began a fist fight neither were really wining.

Finally, Tohru came to the rescue by turnng Kyo into his cat form. Five minutes later they were all walking back to Shigure's house, Tohru was still apollogzing, no matter how many times Kyo said it was okay.  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

**-Shigure's House-**

"Hey, Zi..."

"Hmm?"

"You said you were going to be starting at our school. I haven't seen you there yet."

"Yeah. have a few things to do before I can."

"Like what?"

"Just a few things. Don't worry about it. How about we play a game or something?"

"Sure, how about 'RichMan PoorMan'?"

"You'll have to teach me. I'm afraid I've never learned."

"Okay!" _'Well, that was easy. Usually I have to yell at people before they drop it. She's too... simple.'_

"He probably needs to find somewhere to live." A nerve popped in s forehead.

"I don't see how that's your business Shigure."

"It's very much my business. How do you think I feel letting you sleep out on the streets?" There went another nerve. "I'm not sayng you should come here I'm just saying."

"Fine, if you must know, I AM looking for an appartment. It seems this town has nothing. And I'm quite old enough to live on my own. So don't worry about it. Leave it be, won't you? Geeze!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were as bad as Kyo." Yuki interupted.

"Actually, if you look hard enough, you can see many of the Sohma in him."

"You're all parinoid." He stood up. "I'm going to go. You're all getting on my nerves and I gotta tell ya, that's hard to do."

"I thought you wanted to play a game." _'Ah, yes. Very simple.'_

"Maybe next time."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't wan to st-"

"I'm sure Ms Honda. Quite sure." He left before anyone could say another word.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..  
_**

**Chibi:** Well, I figured I had spelled some names wrong, they are correct now. Most of all, I'm sorry I spelled Hatori's name wrong. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!! He's freaking AMAZING!! I is sorry, Hatori!! I is sorry.  
**Hatori: **... *_Inches away slowly*  
_**Chibi:** ...

_-Anyway-_

**Chibi:** Well, I'm sure my plot bunny has offcially died but I got ths out for ya. Hope it's not too bad. Wow. That's twce in... what a week and a half or so? Man, I'm on a roll. Now if I could only do that for all the others and for the same stories. Well, I have a pretty good idea for next chapter, hopefully It'll get out sooner. ^.^ Now, on to the next story!! Mwaha!  
**Zi: **You're really weird... I'm not sure if I like that or not. And right now, I'm leaning more for NOT liking it.  
**Chibi:** Where do you think you get it from?! Huh? Oh yeah!! I'm also about to start work on what you look like. Finally a picture for you.  
**Zi: **About time too. You weren't very discruptive.  
**Chibi:** Hmm... You're right. Well, how about this! -Silver hair that's hip length on the right side (Also always covering the right eye) and about ear length on the left, framing the face. Pretty short but not too much, the top of your head comes to about Shigure's nose (Mehe!). Black eyes. Always black or dark grey pants with a long sleeved shirt that is usually some shade of grey, black or white with little to no design, shoes only when nessecary, long jacket that's always open when worn and a thick peice of black cloth that's always around your neck no matter what, 'cept for the obvious shower(Even got it on when swimmng) And FINALLY, a peice of red string tied at both ends to your left ankle with about two inches inbetween hanging loose. I thnk that's about it.  
**Zi: **...I look strange...  
**Chibi: **Meh. Anyway! Review please. At least one to get the next chapter. I don't think of it as hold it ransome, I just want to make sure someone is actually interested in it. ^.^ SO! Let me know you are. (Also, just for a random thing to say because I HAD to. Before I wrote this part, there were 2,069 words... yeah... So I HAD to write something... I'll just let you think about that...)

**Ja!  
-Chibi  
(8-25-09)**


	3. Just For Now

**Story:** True To Know  
**Chapter:** (3) Just For Now  
**Pairings:** Soon to see.  
**Warnings:**  
**- **_**This will be based on the anime not the manga.**_ The anime only goes to episode 26 and stops when Tohru goes to see Akito after she sees Kyo's true form. This gives me a lot of room to do what ever. I am reading the manga though and will keep some of that as well. MAJOR difference between this and the real thing though. Things will be pretty different.  
**-** I'm not sure yet but knowing me, there will be yaoi. Still not sure though. Just a forethought.  
**-** Names may be spelled wrong  
**-** If you're confused, it may be a good thing. Just ask and I'll clear it up if it won't ruin anything.  
**-** I think I made them OOC. Sorry.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Fruits Basket'. Trust me this is a good thing.  
**So far:** We've met the weird personality of Nakano Zi who is basicly, but not, Yuki's twin in looks. He's major 'Don't touch me' and 'Don't help me'. A very negitive person. He finally accepted help after fighting with the woods and trying to convince himself that he is helping Tohru not the other way around. He disappeared the next morning. A few days later he is found asleep upon the school gate wall thing and even falls off and manages to stay asleep. He then, yet again, leaves Shigure's house without help of any kind.

**A/N: **Enjoy!! ((Wow!! That's probably the shortest AuthorsNote I've ever posted... Nope... Made it too long by telling you that. ^.^ Mehe!! (|^.^)-# Here have a waffle!!))

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

Late that night, Shigure woke to weird sounds comming from down staires. Obviously, he went down to check it out. As he made his way down, he saw a small light comming from the kitchen, probably the fridge. Before he got to the door, the light shut off and was replaced with more shuffling. He was two seconds from turning the corner when all noise stopped. Quickly, he reached for the light switch and what he saw made him laugh.

Zi was standing there with a small baggie of left over rice, a few fruit, and a plastic container, probably stew or somethng, in his arms and a big bag of chips between his teeth.

"Zi, what are you doing? Especially this late at night?"

"Mmm..." He dashed to the back door before Shigure could even blink. Not even out the door yet something caught ahold of the coller of his shirt and he fell backwards.

"Zi." Said boy crossed hs arms without getting up.

"I'm mooching some food, okay. I even left money on the counter so don't get too upset. Can I leave now?" He glared up at the man. Shigure sighed and shook his head before picking up the food and placing it on the counter.

"If you wanted food, and are prepared to pay for it, then why not go to the store or something? From the looks of it, it'd even be cheeper." Sure enough, Zi had planned on leaving about twice the worth of the food. Zi mumbled something as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Can I go now?" Shigure just kept staring at him, he wanted answeres. "Fine! Every time I try to go into a store or resteraunt, I get kick out. _Now_ can I leave?"

"Why?"

"...Because I want to leave. Duh!" Shigure gave him a look that said 'That's not what I meant.'. "...Oh... Why the heck else do you think?! I _really_ need a shower. Or did you not notice?"

"Oh, no. I noticed. I didn't know they were allowed to do that. Then again, t does make sense."

"Then why not sneak a shower instead of food?" A very tired Yuki asked from the doorway. "Makes even more sense. And It's quiter." Zi was going to respond, really, he was. And t was going to be a good point. It was going to be wize and sarcastic at the same time... But he really couldn't hnk of anything to say. The rat was right.

"Nnn..."

"That settles it. You're taking a shower. Come on." Shigure stared to push a protesting Zi toward the bathroom but Yuki grabbed him before they got to far.

"I don't thing he needs your help, Shigure."

"Yeah, you perv. I don't need help. Beside, wouldn't it be a better idea to take one in the morning?"

"What so you can smell up a room or run off again before you get a chance. I don't think so." Zi mumbles

"Wow, you mean you can actually take responsiblity in something? That's new." Shigure started cryng.

"I can be responsible when I want to be. Anyway, no, you take a shower tonight."

"Not if you're going to start perving on me. I'm mght be odd at times but not that much."

"At tmes is quite an understatement. But fine, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go lock myself iin my room." He then left to do so. Yuki and Zi stared at each other for a moment.

"You know where the bathroom and towles are. You probably need clean clothes though. We're about the same now right?"

"Pfft! Don't remind me."

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"... I'm nearly nineteen... I'm pretty short for a guy my age don't you think?"

"...Will you _ever_ give up on that?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm going to give up on that anytime soon? No. Didn't think so. So clothes please before I change my mind and leave anyway." _'Even though I _really _don't want to.' _Yuki sighed and got the clothes then went to bed. Zi took a shower and fell asleep on the front room floor. He didn't plan to but it was so much more comfortable than where he'd been sleeping the last few days.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

The next morning when everyone came down for some breakfast before school, they all saw Zi wrapped up in a blanket and huddled under the table. How ever got under there was anyone's guess but there he was. They triied to wake him up but after a while decded that since he did it volentarly then it was okay for him to stay. Well, Kyo was all for throwing him out side but noone else went for it.

When the three kids got back Zi was still there, sitting iin a coner and looking really depressed. A few inches away from, forming a quarter circle from one wall to the other, was a thick line of something that looked like salt.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked as the man walked into the room "What is he doing exactly? And what's up with the line of whatever it is?" Shigure laughed nerviously and scratched the back of hs head.

"Heh. Well, it would seem that Zi here somehow found some sake and got a little drunk."

"A little? He looks hammered! How much did he have?" Kyo asked.

"I don't really know. I found him like that about an hour ago and he's holdng the bottle pretty tightly so I can't take it away. He actually growled at me for trying."

"Tch. It can't be that hard to do." Kyo walked over to the half unconcious and boy reached for the bottle that he only just saw. What he didn't realize was that he had stepped on the line of 'salt'. Bad mistake. Before the cats hand even touched the glass, a very drunk Zi was up and had his foot pressed down on the others chest and his free left hand was digging claws into his neck. And he was growling. Loudly. And it wasn't any normal growl froma a human, it was a very animalistic grawl.

"Don't touch."

"Did I forget to mention, that he's rather violent when it comes to touching? Especially when he's drunk?"

"He really doesn't seem to be that kind of person though." Tohru said, a little scared.

"Well, usually he's pretty even tempered. Or, he was when we first met him. And at that time he didn't he didn't exactly make it a habit to drink. Somethng else must be going on besides what we already know."

"Damn you. Let go'a me! If you weren't so smashed rght now, I'd kick your ass! Isn't anyone gong to help me at all? Geeze!"

"If you'd just shut up for a few minutes he'd stop himself. You're giving him reason to attack." Yuki lectured.

"What? That's stupid! I didn't even do anything!"

"Think of it as he's someone who only notices movement. If you stop moving, he won't see you and leave you alone." Begrudgingly, Kyo did as he was told. And sure enough Zi let go and went back to his corner, fixed the 'salt' and sat exactly as he was before.

"Are you freaking crazy?! You want _him_ to stay _here_? He-"

"You don't understand. Yes, he can be violent and whatnot but he has had almost the same kind of life you've had, maybe even worse. Think of it that way." Yuki interupted, "Sure, he didn't have most everyone he knew hate him because of the curse, but look at it this way. He grew up not knowing why he was changing when hugged and didn't understand it at all. He had no clue what was going on. He was hated in the town he lived in because his mother remained unmarried, because of the way he acted, because, even at a young age, when most kds WANTED attention, he freaked out, not knowing when he would next turn in to his zodiac form. He grew up with no one understanding what he was going through and everyone hated him because of that, and when being hated no one WANTED to understand him. He has been diagnosed with depression, schitophenia, OCD, a mld form of MPD and a few others. He has many reasons to act this way. And probably even more than that. So he has just about as much a reason to act like a violent idiot as you."

"I'm not a violent idiot!!"

"Exihbit A." Shigure mutters to himself. Kyo hears and popps a vain, then sighs.

"Man, he's pretty screw up, huh?" Kyo looked at Zi for a second then walked off. Yuki sighed.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

A few hours later Zi finally came out of his corner and raided the fridge, took some advil and passed out at the table. When he woke up again he shouted out

"Don't touch." Shigure, who was in the next room over, laughed and yelled back

"What a way to wake up, Zi. And it's about time too. You've slept nearly all day."

"I what?!?" Zi stood up as the man came into the room... only to trip over nothing and land face first back on the floor. "Nnng... Why does my head hurt?"

"Probably a hangover."

"... A hangover?"

"Well, you _were_ getting pretty drunk earlier."

"I was? I did? I don't remember doing that. Must have been... Man, I SAID I WOULDN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!!" He banged his head off the floor. "Ow." And again. "Ooow."

"Not very smart are you?" Kyo asked. He had walked in right as Zi head hit the first time. "Idiot."

"GAKI!! Oow..." He curled into a ball and covered his face. "I have my reasons for dong certian things. You'd never understand. No one ever does. Not even I know." He sighed. I should go. I've been gone for too long. I might come back tomorrow or something if I don't have anything better to do." He got up and left once again.

**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**

The next day, when the three teens were at school, Zi did come back. He and Shigure were in his, as Zi put it, 'WritingRoom', talking about random stuff that had happened inbetween the first visit a year ago and last week. Eventually it turned to what Shigure had published recently and then to his poor editor. They laughed for two or three minutes straight.

"Man, I'd say the only reason you're alive right now is because she can't write it herself. I know I'd've killed you by now... If I hadn't already diied of a panic attack or something. You're so mean to her."

"Ah, but it's worth it."

"Totally and completely." They laughed a little more and fell into a comfortable silence. Zi lay his head down at the end of the table and closed hs eyes. A few mnutes later, Shigure spoke, careful and serious.

"Zi, I know you really don't want help and I can respect that but you _really_ need to find some where to actually stay besides where ever it is you currently are. You've said yourself that it seems that there are no open apartments and what not, so why don't you stay here until you find some where else. And you _do_ need to continue school as well and you seem unwilling to do so until that time. Please. You know you're welcome here and you really don't need to look at is as accepting help." Zi sighed and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I suppose. But I'll only stay on two conditions. One, if I claim it, as in my room and something weird like a corner or something, NOONE touches it. And two, I pay rent and can leave if I find somewhere else. That's about the only way I can accept this arrangement it."

"I'd really rather you didn't but if it's the only way then alright." After a little more of discussing the terms of 'renting a room' they went back to joking around. THat's how the others found them when they got back, literally rolling around on the floor laughing about something stupid or another. A few hours later, Zi had his few belongings in his new room and spent the rest of the night and most of the morning rearanging everything.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..  
_**

**Chibi:** Yay!! FINALLY! You are WAY too stubborn for your own good!  
**Zi:** You made me like that. Doi!  
**Chibi: **That's MY word!! O.O  
**Zi:** Mine, now. Ha!  
**Chibi: **... Whatever... Anyway, one review will get another chapter. And don't xpect me to get the next chapter out this quick.  
**Zi:** You know, you _did_ get this one out pretty quick. I, for one, am surprised.  
**Chibi:** That makes two of us. I was just so happy to have a review that I _had_ to get another chapter out. **THANK YOU_!_**_**!**_ Oh and also I kinda had a bowl of Raman after the shower part and another bowl before the part where Zi attacked Kyo... So yeah  
**Zi:** So that's what happened!  
**Chibi:** ... Heh... Yeah... Raman does weird stuff to my mnd... 'specially when it five o'clock in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet. ^.^'  
**Zi:** ... -_-' I'm thinking I should leave... Like NOW!!  
**Chibi:** Y.Y You're mean to me  
**Zi:** ... _You'r_e the one that got _me_ smashed and _I'm _mean? How does that work out? And what the heck is wrong with me?!?! I've got so many problems I should probaby be in a white room with a straight jacket, not talling perverted jokes to Shigure!! O.O  
**Chibi:** Who said they were perverted jokes?!  
**Zi: **... This _is_ you we're talking about here. And Besides, they're perverted because I said they were. HA! ^.^  
**Chibi:** ... -_-' ... Right... **_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**Ja!  
-Chibi  
(8-26-09)**


	4. On The Way To School

**Story: **True To Know  
**Chapter:** (4) On The Way To School  
**Pairings:** Soon to see.  
**Warnings:**  
- This will be based on the anime not the manga. The anime only goes to episode 26 and stops when Tohru goes to see Akito after she sees Kyo's true form. This gives me a lot of room to do what ever. I am reading the manga though and will keep some of that as well. MAJOR difference between this and the real thing though. Things will be pretty different.  
- I'm not sure yet but knowing me, there will be yaoi. Still not sure though. Just a forethought.  
- Names may be spelled wrong  
- If you're confused, it may be a good thing. Just ask and I'll clear it up if it won't ruin anything.  
- I think I made them OOC. Sorry.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Fruits Basket'. Trust me this is a good thing.  
**So far:** We've met the weird personality of Nakano Zi who is basicly, but not, Yuki's twin in looks. He's major 'Don't touch me' and 'Don't help me'. A very negitive person. He finally accepted help after fighting with the woods and trying to convince himself that he is helping Tohru not the other way around. He disappeared the next morning. A few days later he is found asleep upon the school gate wall thing and even falls off and manages to stay asleep. He then, yet again, leaves Shigure's house without help of any kind. Zi and Shigure have a fun talk and Zi says he'll stay as long as he pays rent.  
**A/N:** Nothing much really happens in this chapter. I just wanted to get it out before I changed my mind and erased it all. The good news is, I'm back living with my mom and this means internet to post chapters. Yay!! I had to go stay with my grama because she broke her coller bone. And wouldn't you know it, she's left handed. Grrrr... Too much drama to deal with.

* * *

"Zi, I know you really don't want help and I can respect that but you really need to find some where to actually stay besides where ever it is you currently are. You've said yourself that it seems that there are no open apartments and what not, so why don't you stay here until you find some where else. And you do need to continue school as well and you seem unwilling to do so until that time. Please. You know you're welcome here and you really don't need to look at is as accepting help." Zi sighed and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I suppose. But I'll only stay on two conditions. One, if I claim it, as in my room and something weird like a corner or something, NOONE touches it. And two, I pay rent and can leave if I find somewhere else. That's about the only way I can accept this arrangement it."

"I'd really rather you didn't but if it's the only way then alright." After a little more of discussing the terms of 'renting a room' they went back to joking around. That's how the others found them when they got back, literally rolling around on the floor laughing about something stupid or another. A few hours later, Zi had his few belongings in his new room and spent the rest of the night and most of the morning rearanging everything.

* * *

The next morning everyone was going about their usual morning rutine. Tohru was fixing breakfast, Kyo was complaining about something or other trying and failing to get ready for school and Yuki was slowly looking for coffee.

Tohru had gone up to Zi's room a few times. The first time she tried to open the door a few seconds after knocking and the boy freaked out on her. He slammed it shut again yelling

"You don't just open someones bedroom door before they say it's alrght to come in! What's wrong witchu?!" he was both upset and half asleep.

"Zi, are you going to school with us today?" she asked through the door, he answered in the affermative. "Then you should probably be getting ready to go we leave in half an hour."

"M'yeah, sure... whatever." came a softish answer. Tohru decided that she would gve him about ten minutes and if he hadn't made an apearance then she'd check again. It sounded like he had already gone back to sleep.

When she came up the second time she did NOT just open the door, only knocked.

"Zi? Are you up yet? We leave in twenty mnutes. You should come down and get something to eat." She waited but no answer came so she knocked again. "Zi?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm commin'. I'll be there in a minute." She left.

"Zi. Only ten minutes left, you really do need to come down."

"In a minute." With a sigh she left again. After five minutes Yuki went up and there was a note on his door that read

*In a minute! Just go away already!!* with a sigh he too left. If he didn't make it to school then it was his own fault. He needed to pay one more visit to the coffee pot before he left. He could already tell that today was going to be a long one.

Yuki had just put his cup down, leaning tiredly against the counter, when Zi came running excidedly down the stairs yelling enthuasticly

"Come on! Let's go! Time for school! Time for school!!" He was jumping around the room punching at the air. He stared at the other three wth the biggest smile on his face. "What are you waiting for? Let's get a move on!" He then litterly jumped out of the room skipping and twirling all the way out side to wait for the others.

"How can he be so energetic this early in the morning? Is that even possible?" Yuki asked to noone in partcular. The other two just stared, thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

"Oh, you're wearing your uniform, Zi. I didn't even notice." Tohru laughed at herself for a second before looking at both Yuki and Zi together. "Wow, you look even more alike than before! It's kind of cool. I wonder how every one at school will take it." The happier than excited grin fell from Zi's face and he stopped walking, eyes bugged.

"Oh, no no no no NO! eeeh!" He groaned out, almost crying. It was bad enough kind of looking like him on the streets but to basicly be twins in school... with squealing fan girls... oh no... those thoughs were back. 'Down!! Back away! I have a club, don't make me use it!!' Okay thought process was back to normal. "I think... I left my books back in my room. I should go get them. Don't wait up." He turned around, not caring that he was actually carrying said books. Kyo grabbed the back of his shirt making the texts fall to the ground. The cat began to drag poor boy down the road.

"If I have to go to school and put up with all the idiots there then so do you. You're not getting out of it." Tohru picked up the fallen books as Zi yelled back at him.

"You know. It's usually bad luck to the other person when someone touches me with out permission." He glared at his shoes that were dragging the ground, causing little dust clouds to come up. "The last person who tried to drag me somewhere ended up in the hospital with amnesia and a fear of quiet places. He now screams until his nose bleeds when a noise suddenly stops."

"Yeah, so? I'm not afraida you." He continued on.

"Just a warning. Something _may _happen. Maybe not... depends on how I feel." Zi allowed the dragging to go on for a few more feet then picked himself up, grabbed his books and ran toward the school, not looking back.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Chibi:** Finally!!!  
**Zi: **That's my job...  
**Chibi: **What?  
**Zi: **Yelling finally. I'm the one who had to put up with the wait, not you. You're not allowed to yell it.  
**Chibi: **Whatever. Anywho!!... Please leave me a review. Sorry for the lateness and the shortness. I'll start work on the next chapter, 'kay? Say happy things and it may come faster. ^.^  
**Zi:** *silently sighes, shakes head in dissapointment and walks away in a random direction*

**Ja!**  
-Chibi  
**(12-17-09)**


	5. Second Note From Chibi

... Yeah okay... I suck at the whole writing thing... Sorry...

I'm sad to say that I have barely anyhting written for the next chapter... I just don't know how to go about it...

As a bribe for forgiveness (...For anyone who cares...) Here is a picture of Zi that I drew a while back... Not amazing or anything but yeah...

http: / / i1232 . photobucket . com / albums / ff366 / chibisansempei / ZiNakano . jpg


End file.
